Read my lips
by RedRose102
Summary: Another Nick and Cassie story! This is after The Club killed Black John. Cassie can't sleep so she goes to the beach in the middle of the night. Add Nick into the mix and you have one restless night! NxC
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own secret circle. **

_Cassie POV_

Ah, man. I'm so restless. Not even sitting here on the beach can calm my frazzled nerves. Stupid, stupid, stupid dreams. They can keep me up for half the night. I wonder if there's a spell to block out dreams forever.

I still don't understand. We defeated Black John, why am I still having nightmares?

It had been two months since Black John, since the murders…

Since Adam.

Oh, God. Whenever I think about him, whenever I kiss him, I feel…

Nothing. It's as if the silver cord connecting Adam and me disappeared. Like it never existed. That is just wrong. I don't want to hurt Adam. He's my soul mate.

Ugg! What's a girl to do?

_Nick POV_

I watched her from my car. I wasn't spying or stalking. I was just worried. She was sitting by herself, at night, on the beach. How could I not worry? I loved her too much. Even though she didn't know it, and probably never would, I'll always love her.

It's funny. If you would have told me six months ago that I would meet a beautiful, kind girl, fall in love with her even though she loved someone else, and still love her, I would have laughed, spat in your face, and told you to get the hell out of my sight.

I sighed as I watched her gaze at the ocean. The only thing in the world I wanted, sitting right there on the beach, and I couldn't have her.

_Because she belongs to Adam_ a voice whispered inside my head.

_Shut up! _I yelled at the voice mentally, but it wouldn't shut up.

_You mean nothing to her, _the voice still whispered.

_What would __she__ want with __you__? You're a cold, emotionless, loner. She deserves better than you._

_Shut the hell up! _I yelled, mentally, of course.

_You don't even have the courage to tell her how you feel about her. Let alone, kiss her._

_Oh, yeah? _I said to the voice. _Watch me._

Before I knew what I was doing, I got out of the car, and joined Cassie on the beach.

**Oooooo, the dreaded Cliff Hanger!! Sorry, but I've always wanted to do that. If you review, an update will come your way in a nanosecond!!! I want to get at least fifteen reviews before I update.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Even though I didn't get my 15 reviews I'm still going to update anyway. I still want my reviews though!!! (Insert a child stamping their foot for not getting their way here) Lol! Please Review!!!!**

**I don't own secret circle. L.J. Smith does.**

**Enjoy! **

_Cassie POV_

I felt something approach me from behind. My mind went into overdrive. I was about to scream when I heard his voice. "Damn it, Cassie. It's just me." I was relieved. Then I got angry. "Nick, you scared the crap out of me," I yelled so loud that I was surprised no one heard me.

"Sorry," Nick replied shortly. He sounded just as pissed off as me. Nevertheless, he sat down next to me on the beach. "Care to explain what you're doing on the beach at two thirty in the morning?" Nick asked in a sarcastic voice.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," I replied in a weak whisper. I was too tired to argue and or fight. Nick was silent for a moment. I thought he wasn't going to answer me at first, but then after a full minute had passed he said simply, "Watching you." I looked up at him, shocked.

"Well," he said defensively. "It's not like I was stalking you. I just went out to get a few things for Aunt Grace when I saw you. I was, well, worried. You never know what can be hiding in the darkness."

He smiled a weak smile. He was trying to make a joke. I couldn't help but smile back. What was it about this guy that every time he smiled, I just had to smile back?

He took a deep breath and looked me straight in the eye. "Cassie, I want to talk to you."

**Again, a cliffy!! Sorry, but I'm still miffed at not getting my 15 reviews. To everyone who reviewed: Thank you and I'm sorry for doing this to you. You guys rock!!!!**

**Now I'm lowering my *high* standards. I'm going down to eight reviews before I update!!**

**Can we do it?**

**Your DARN well we can!!!!**

**XXXOOO**

**RedRose102 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, first let me say that I'm so sorry!!! I've been so busy lately (I know. Not a good excuse, but a true one!!) that I've neglected this story!!! Thank you everyone that has been trying to be patient with me!!! Before I get on with this chapter, I have a few shout outs to give.**

**Hetz-da-first – Thank you for saying what you did. You don't know how much that means to me!!! I'm glad you like my writing. Thanks for your review!!!**

**TheOrangeHoBo- Thank you for saying my story was good. I appreciate it!!! **

**Skaterboy- I'm glad you want me to update. That means a lot to me that you want me to update!!!**

**Caligirl95- Your right. Nick is a hot fictional character. Mmmmmmm. Lol!! Sorry if my chapters are so short. If you read my other stories, most of them are like that, too. It's just I don't have enough time to make my chapters longer, know what I mean? I have to focus A LOT of time in Bio. Stupid Mr. Kerwin for making me take stupid hard bio tests!!! If you want to put blame on someone, put it on him. Cause he is the WORST bio teacher ever!!! He can't teach worth a flip. Ok, little rant over. Thank you for reviewing!!!**

**Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed!!!! **

**I don't own Secret Circle. L.J. Smith does!!**

**Enjoy! **

_Nick POV _

There.

I had said the seven words. The seven words that was the beginning of a terrifying conversation. A conversation that can either bring joy or pain. Cassie looked at me with a thousand questions in her blue gray eyes. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself. I was forcing myself to keep my expression blank.

"What is it, Nick?" I looked at her. Her eyes were gentle. Her face calm. "Cassie, I'm in love with you," I said all in a rush. "I always have been and I always will be. I know you love Conant," I made his last name sound like a curse. "But I still love you. When you broke up with me two months ago, it felt like you ripped my heart out. I know you were gentle with me, but it hut just the same. I've never been in love before, but with you it just comes naturally. I can be myself when I'm around you and know that you won't judge me. I love you. So much…."

As I was talking, I was leaning toward her, my face inches from hers.

Her eyes were surprised and she didn't' move. Then the surprise was wiped clean from her eyes, replaced by something else. Something that shocked me and probably her also. Passion? Attraction? _Love? _I couldn't decide. Our breathing was becoming ragged. Our lips barely brushing each other. She moaned softly and tilted her head back. That was all I needed.

The kiss was sweet, long, passionate, and intense all mixed up in one. This is the best thing that's ever happened to me, I thought joyfully. I could feel the kiss all over. It felt like I was kissing a light socket. It was shocking me painfully. I never wanted this moment to end.

Never.

**Please Review!!!!!!! I'll try to update faster in the near future!!!**

**XXXOOO**

**RedRose102 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys!! I'm supposed to be doing my Biology homework, but I'm doing this instead!!! I hate Bio anyway, so I'm not going to spend my free time working on it!!! LOL!!! **

**I don't own the S.C. series.**

**Enjoy!**

_Cassie_

Oh.

My.

God.

Now this is a kiss.

This is a good, heart stopping, pulse quickening, body humming; take your breath away kiss. The kind you hear about and read about. I had no idea it actually existed, I thought numbly. I thought it was made up. A fairy tale. Looks like my fairy tale is coming true. Just call me Cinderella.

I don't want this to end! I wish we could just stay like this forever and not have to face the world, The Club, school, the darkness, and Adam.

My eyes snapped open. I didn't even realize I had them closed.

Adam.

My boyfriend. My soul mate.

What am I doing?

I have to be the most disgusting girl on the planet. Like Faye. Oh my God! I'm turning into Faye. I'm not like her. I'm not evil. I don't think of boys as replaceable objects like she does.

Do I?

What am I even saying? Of course I don't! I love Adam. Don't I?

I think I do. I'm not sure. That's beside the point, though. The point is that I'm cheating on my boyfriend! That's not like me. That's not like me at all! With all the strength I could muster (which wasn't very much), I pushed Nick away from me and stood up.

A full moon was out and I had just enough light to see Nick stare up at me, his eyes unfocused. "What's wrong Cassie," Nick asked in a throaty voice that was filled with heavy passion and love. It was enough to make me cry.

I felt the hot salty tears run down my cheeks. "What's wrong is that I just betrayed Adam," I screamed. "I can't believe I just did that. I can't believe that you provoked me into it!" He stared up at me, shocked. Then he regained his composure and glared up at me.

"Well, if I recall, you weren't exactly putting up a fight," he said in an icy voice.

"You-," I broke off. I couldn't think of a bad enough word to call him. All I knew in that instant was that I hated Nick Armstrong. I hated him for kissing me and making my body feel as if it were on fire. I hated him for barging into my romantic life and wiggling himself into my heart. And I hated him for messing up my perfect fantasy with Adam. Ok, maybe it wasn't his entire fault. Half of it was mine, but STILL!!! I spun on my heel and stormed away.

"Wait a minute, I'm not through with you," Nick said, grabbing my arm. I struggled.

"Let me go!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I want to know what the hell your problem is."

I stared at him in disbelief. "What my problem is? What my problem is?!?!" I yelled. "What's your problem? Kissing me when you know perfectly well that I'm dating Adam and I'm happy!"

Nick stared down at me with scorn on his handsome, cold face.

"You're happy with him, huh? Then why were you kissing me back so enthusiastically? Why haven't you been on a date yet, hmmm? Why have you been avoiding him like the plague? When's the last time you've been alone together? When was your last kiss?"

"That's none of your business!"

"I'm just wondering if the reason you haven't broken up with him yet is because you're scared. Scared of his reaction **and **Diana's. Scared that they might be hurt and disappointed. Scared that you broke them up for nothing."

I, finally free of his steel like grip, smacked him across the face. Shock and disbelief took over his features once again. A small red hand print marked his face.

With one last look at him, I turned and ran away, sobbing as I went. I ran into the house and slammed the door. I didn't care if I woke my mom up. I just didn't care at all anymore.

_Nick_

I just stood there, watching her house from the beach. One minute we were both bathed in bliss and the next minute we were fighting. I had made her cry and in return she smacked the crap out of me.

She hated me.

I could feel it. It radiated from her body. I didn't want her to hate me. I wanted her to love me.

_Then you shouldn't have said all those things to her._

The voice was back and it was smug. This time I was powerless to yell at it because I knew it was right.

Who am I kidding?

She will never be mine.

**Thanks for reading! I don't think I will be able to finish this story. So I'm putting it ON HOLD for now. I just need to think of what Cassie and Nick are going to do. I'll let you tell me in a review. Do y'all think I should do:**

**Make Cassie run away and Nick come after her.**

**Put them in a setting where Nick apologizes and Cassie refuses, but in the end she and him will be together.**

**Put them in a setting where Nick apologizes and Cassie accepts and they start a friendship that soon blossoms into love.**

**Make Faye find out and threaten Cassie that if she doesn't do what she says, then she will tell Adam. (Captive part 1 and 2 anyone?)**

**I'm open to suggestions as well. Send me an e-mail or review and tell me all of your suggestions and what YOU would like to see in **_**Read my lips!!!**_

**Bye for now!!!**

**XXXOOO**

**RedRose102**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone. I know how you hate author's notes and it might not seem fair because I took so long to do this. I just wanted to let you know that there's going to be a sequel to Read my lips. It's called Runaway. I've decided to go with Cassie running away and Nick coming after her. You all had some pretty great ideas and I appreciate them. Thanks for all your support and kind words. **

**Runaway will be out soon. I'm working on it.**

**Again, thanks for everything you guys!**

**XXXOOO**

**RedRose102**


End file.
